Stompa
Stompa is a New God and an enemy of Superman in DC comics. She is one of Granny's favorite subjects and became a trustful guard of Darkseid. Stompa is also one of Granny's strongest servants. History Stompa was one of the most promising youths in Granny Goodness' orphanage. Because of her strength and ruthless nature, Stompa was trained to become one of the founding members of the Female Furies. Proving her loyalty to Granny Goodness, she quickly turned on the former leader of the Furies, Big Barda, and attacked her on Earth. When Big Barda returned to Apokolips, however, Stompa joined her in the infiltration of Section Zero, much to Granny's dismay. Taking refuge on Earth, Stompa and the other Furies aided Mister Miracle in several missions and his work as a stunt performer. Later, they return to Apokolips and suffer for their betrayal. They are sent on a mission to retrieve Glorious Godfrey from Earth, and Stompa came into conflict with Suicide Squad. She battled Bronze Tiger, who was unable to hurt her and she quickly disposed of him. The Furies were then able to grab Godfrey and leave, but not without Bernadeth betraying Lashina. Stompa was indifferent to the situation between the two Furies, but when Lashina brought the Suicide Squad to Apokolips, Stompa immediately fought Big Barda, who had a habit of forgetting about her. Stompa was eventually defeated, but later resurfaced with the other Furies when they were sent to capture Mister Miracle. Their adversary had ended up back on Apokolips while marketing soap that inadvertently caused peaceful feelings. They were successful in their mission, but during the ensuing battle, Stompa knocked free the cargo hold encasing the "cleansing soap." The Furies, confused by the soap, were then scolded by Darkseid and later punished. Mister Miracle is allowed to escape. Stompa has also battled Superman on several occasions, as well as his counterparts Superboy and Supergirl, Young Justice, and Martian Manhunter. During a skirmish with Batman and Superman on Paradise Island. Stompa and the Furies killed Harbinger. Moments later she was stabbed by Big Barda's lance. It was assumed she had not survived, but as a New God, she recuperated and returned to serve alongside the Furies. She appeared with the other Female Furies as they battled Firestorm and Orion. In Final Crisis Stompa was one of the Furies whose spirit possessed the body of one of Earth's heroes or villains. Her vessel was Giganta, although she was called Gigantrix by her comrades. She wore the familiar skull-and-crossbones mask of her New Gods incarnation, and was defeated by Supergirl. Television History DCAU Stompa appeared in several episodes of Superman: The Animated Series voiced by Diane Delano. Her first appearance was in the two-parter "Little Girl Lost", where she, along with Lashina and Mad Harriet, were summoned by Granny Goodness to battle Supergirl. Stompa was seen as the strongest of the Furies, though still no match for Superman. She also appeared later during the series finale two-parter "Legacy" where she and the others celebrated after Superman's success, and later attacked Superman when he betrayed them. Stompa also appeared in Justice League Unlimited episode "Alive". She was seen on Granny Goodness' side when she had a Civil War against Virman Vundabar's forces until Darkseid returns and ends the conflict. Batman: The Brave and the Bold Stompa appeared in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Duel of the Double Crossers". She and her teammate Lashina served as members of Mongal's Furies. She briefly battled Batman, who defeated her with explosives. Superman/Batman: Apocalypse Stompa appears in Superman/Batman: Apocalypse voiced by Andrea Romano. She tries to squash Wonder Woman but before she finishes it, she is killed by Big Barda who stabs her back with a spear. Navigation Category:Superman Villains Category:Brutes Category:Deities Category:Aliens Category:Thugs Category:DC Villains Category:Fighters Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Fanatics Category:Immortals